Destiel One-shots
by DestielTenpetalsJohnlock
Summary: A collection of Destiel one-shots, just as the title says. Currently looking for requests. Listed as complete because each chapter is its own story. Technically still in progress though.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Supernatural is not mine. If it was, Destiel would be is most likely only going to be a one-shot. I haven't decided if I want to continue it. Enjoy!**

~***~

"If you gentlemen need anything else, let me know," Principal Salazar said.

"Great. Thanks, Ms. Salazar," Sam replied. Dean and Cas smiled as she left, before turning to face the stage.

"You, idjits!" they heard suddenly from off to the right. "Ya idjits. You are idjits." A girl was dressed up in what appeared to be Bobby's style, practicing lines for the musical.

"Hey, $$butt!" came from another direction. This girl wore a trench coat and tie, very similar to what Cas wore on a normal basis.

Then a girl on stage started singing, and Sam and Dean stared as she mentioned their names. The director called cut, and Dean turned to face Sam and Cas.

"What in the holy…" he muttered.

"If there is case…" Sammy started. "It probably has something to do with all of this."

"You think?" Dean asked sarcastically.

The director rushed over to stand in front of them, talking a mile a minute. "Hi! Oh my gosh… Are you guys from the publisher? I'm Marie, writer slash director. This is Maeve, my stage manager, and I was just, uh, dir-"

Sam held up his badge, but stopped Dean and Cas from following his lead when he realized the actors on stage were doing the same.

A little while later, Marie led Dean and Cas back onstage after leaving Ms. Chandler's office. Dean noticed two girls nearby kissing, one in flannel and leather, and the other in a trench coat and wings.

"What are they doing?" Dean asked, alarmed, glancing at Cas and looking away quickly after making eye contact.

"Umm… Kids these days call it hugging," replied Marie.

"Is that in the show?"

"Oh, no. Siobhan and Kristen are a couple in real life. Although, we do explore the nature of Destiel in Act Two," she answered eagerly.

"Sorry, what?" Dean stared at Marie in confusion.

"Oh, it's just subtext! But then again, you know, you can't spell subtext without… s-e-x." Marie walked away, leaving Dean alone standing awkwardly beside Cas.

Back at the motel room, Dean sat on his bed flipping through a magazine. Sam had left a couple minutes before to get them some dinner and beers, and that left Dean alone with Cas again. He was desperately trying to ignore the angel, but he could feel  
Cas' eyes burning into his face.

"Do you need something, Cas?" Dean asked, not glancing up until he felt Cas sit beside him.

"What was that girl implying when she said 'Destiel'?" he wondered.

Dean flushed slightly. "It's a thing kids these days do. If they think characters from a story should be in a relationship, they mash their names together."

Cas tilted his head to the side. "She thinks we should be in a relationship?"

"I know, crazy, right?" the hunter laughed nervously.

"So, you do not agree with her?"

Dean's eyes widened, and his cheeks flushed again. "Do you?"

Cas shrugged sheepishly. "I think I would enjoy being close with you, Dean. Being around you feels different than around anyone else. I do not quite understand what these emotions I feel toward you are, but I would like to figure them out."

Dean gaped, heart leaping in his chest. "You… You want to be in a relationship with me?"

Cas nodded shyly. "Is that okay, Dean?"

The hunter surged forward, grabbing the angel's face and kissing him fiercely. Cas groaned, and Dean pulled back, gasping for breath.

"Am I dreaming, Cas?" he asked.

"I do not think so," Cas replied, just as breathlessly, then glanced down at Dean's lips. "That was nice. May we do that again?"

Dean laughed happily. "Yes, Cas. We can do that as much as you'd like. But only when we're alone. I don't think I'm ready for the world to know I'm with a guy."

Cas smiled and hesitantly leaned forward, brushing his lips against Dean's. Dean wrapped an arm around his angel- _his angel_ \- and pulled him onto his lap, deepening the kiss.

Sam returned an hour later, having gotten stuck in traffic. When he opened the motel room door, his jaw dropped.

Cas and Dean were curled around each other under the blankets in Dean's bed. His brother was obviously dead asleep, and they were both obviously naked.

Cas held a finger to his lips when he saw Sam, silently begging him to let Dean sleep. Sam rolled his eyes and grabbed a pen and pad of paper off a table.

'I'm getting my own room,' he wrote, showing it to the angel cuddling his brother. Cas gave a thumbs up and a wave, and reached over to turn off the lamp.

~***~

 **AN: Please review! Thanks for reading!**


	2. AN

I'm thinking of turning this into a book of one-shots. So, I'm taking requests for now. I don't write detailed smut, so don't ask for that, and I'd prefer if it sticks to Destiel of some form. But otherwise, ask away! AUs, retakes on episodes, whatever.  
If I like your idea, I'll give you credit at the start of that chapter. Thanks!


End file.
